Crimson Sunset
by EpicJesus
Summary: The story of Tundra and a journey he must make to change the fate of a very unlucky new friend... (Summary at the start of the first chapter ENJOY AND REVIEW!) All credit for editing of Chapter 2 goes to FinalFlashX
1. Shadow At Dawn

**Welcome fabulous viewers to Crimson Sunset a collaboration between myself and Vulaa Kulaas, it is a suspense and action filled tale following an alternate universe journey of her character Tundra, you may recognize him from the story Frozen Memories by Firestorm1991 who is also offering slight input to this story. **

**In this tale Tundra will not be going to Earth for some time, he will be chased across the galaxy by his father and uncle, forced to make perilous decisions that will effect his life in ways in he can't imagine, he will have to face terrors that hide in the galaxies darkest depths, place he had never been and never hoped to go, and he will not be doing so alone...**

* * *

_Running... Always running..._ She thought as her feet pounded across the hard ground, leaving droplets of blood from both over use and lack of shoes allowing the jagged earth the scrape and cut her as it pleased.

_Gotta find a way out,_ She reasoned whipping around a corner and seeing two more armoured men, _But there's never a way out..._

"There she is grab her!" One man ordered, causing the chase to continue.

She ran around another corner only to see three more men, wearing the same plated armor with large shoulder pads that they all wore, the young girl immediately corrected her course and made a line towards the edge of the village but was cut off by another man who aimed the blaster equipped to his arm at her.

_No not yet gotta keep running._ She thought as her legs began to tire and her vision began to cloud up.

Around another corner was a hollowed cries of those being killed or captured, the air was filled with the smell of blood and smoke, as it was every where she went and these people followed her.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_ She wondered, _What is so important about me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a blast from one of their guns hit her in the shoulder, searing the flesh and making her cry out in pain.

Her whole side went numb and she began to lose stride, her strength was draining along with the blood and she collapsed on the ground. Tears poured from her eyes as the wound burned and her inevitable fate was becoming all too obvious.

The pursuing men approached and stood over her with blasters up and wicked grins on their faces.

"Dammit Karn you were supposed to set it on stun." One of the men chuckled.

"Eh whatever Frieza never said the brat had to be in good shape." he scoffed in response.

"Well have fun telling him you shot his nephew's birthday present."

"Enough chit-chat let's get this brenchian freak loaded onto the ship and boxed in a crate," The leader ordered, "Gotta put a nice wrapping on her for the boss."

"Who the hell get's a kid a slave for a present anyways?"

"Apparently Frieza."

The men continued to chat as the roughly picked up the girl and dragged her back to the ship along with a lot of other newly captured slaves, she could barely think as the blood loss began to make her mind drift off, the men only barely bandaged her for the wound and offered no medicine, then they shoved her in a crate and threw it in the cargo hold.

She was scared, her body trembled as she felt the ship begin to hum and lift off the ground, she was being taken from her home, she heard what they said, she was going to become a slave to the most ruthless tyrant family in the galaxy, the very thought made a fresh wave of tears run down her face.

She had lived on the small planet her whole life and now was being dragged off like an animal for a life of servitude.

_Why couldn't they just kill me..._ She thought and slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Did you recover the target?" A tall red zaltian asked over the communicator in his scouter.

"Yes commander we recovered the girl, if it isn't too much to ask," the soldier replied cautiously, "What is so important about this brenchian?"

"That answer is above your pay grade," he scoffed.

"Oh come on sir we've been chasing this brat across the planet for days now, we at least deserve to know why she is so important."

The zaltian chuckled, "Very well, Frieza has more of an interest than just some present for his nephew, you see this child isn't a brenchian, she may bare the appearance of one but she is something far different."

"Do we get to know what?"

"No," he said simply and turned off the comm with a laugh.

* * *

The frozen halls of Arcos' main palace were filled with the quiet whistle from the frigid winds outside, frigid winds that didn't bother the native occupants one bit. Occupants like Cooler, Kind Cold, and Lord Frieza, the tyrants that ruled the galaxy with an iron fist.

But of course, there were those of the Cold family that didn't find such crude enjoyment in the malevolent and malice filled activities that came with the life of leading the PTO, a life that the young son of one of these tyrants would be forced to take up one day.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud crashing sound followed by a howl of pain.

"What did you do that for!?" The voice of a young arcosian shouted, "I wasn't ready yet!"

"Your enemies will not wait for you to be ready Tundra!" An older more refined arcosian voice replied in a stern tone.

"But we're just sparing," Tundra replied picking himself up off the hard training room floor.

"Foolish," The older arcosian scoffed and slammed a knee into Tundra's chin, throwing his head back and stumbling against a wall as blood ran from his mouth, "Never let your guard down."

Tundra wiped blood from his mouth and sighed, "Sorry dad..."

"Do not apologize just learn how to fight!" The dark tyrant Cooler growled before leaving the training room.

Tundra took some time to rest on the floor before he got up to leave, his body was sore and he had a hard time taking a step without limping. Cooler had gone much harder on him today than usual, all because he was in a bad mood about some saiyans under his brother's command deciding to go after some stupid magical legend on a backwater planet called Earth.

_Gotta love getting an ass kicking before your birthday..._

Yes in a week it would be Tundra's sixteenth birthday, a small celebration was being held as this was his coming of age party, even his uncle and grandfather would be in attendance, something that made the young arcosian even more worried about the event, Frieza never came to something like this unless there was some hidden meaning, or some trick to undermine his brother's confidence or pride, and always ended up making Cooler hate Tundra in the process.

It had really become a game between the two, Frieza would try his best to make Cooler's son look weak or make him uncomfortable whereas Tundra did what he could to make Frieza look like an ass in front of grandpa Cold effectively earning more support for his own father as the next ruler of the PTO. He usually accomplished this by exposing some of Frieza's hidden operations he had bribed a soldier or two for, or just bringing up the fact he was playing this game with a child which was normally enough to make the ice-jin tyrant back off.

_Ok uncle Frieza,_ Tundra thought with a smirk as he made it to his room, _Let's see what you have in store for me this year._

* * *

_*Two days later*_

The little girl awoke as the crate was thrown open, she barely had time to think as someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out making her scream in pain.

"Quit your whining brat," The man ordered, he appeared to be a large immekian man with bluish-green skin, horns on his hand and spikes coming from his elbows.

He threw her on the floor in the middle of the ship's cargo bay where a few other soldiers stood by with hands on their blasters.

"Now I'm sure you've realised what's going to happen to you by now." He began, "You will be a slave to the Cold family," he laughed, "And it is up to me to make sure you are what they need, a servant that doesn't question orders," he leaned down close to her face, "Understand?"

She was shaking in fear but nodded slowly, trying to hold back tears.

"Good, now you need a name-" he started.

"M-m-my name is Azura," she mumbled weakly.

The immekian growled and smacked her hard across the face, make her roll across the floor and causing blood to run from her mouth.

"You do not speak unless I tell you to," He growled and stood over her menacingly, "Understand?"

She looked up at him with tears running from her eyes and the side of her face swollen, she resisted the urge to cry out and simply nodded.

"Good, from now on you will be known as slave girl 419" he smirked and grabbed her by the hair again and lifting her up into the air, "You best learn quick what is and isn't tolerated when it comes to this." he threw her back into the center of the room, the other men watching chuckled darkly as they watched, "Now what do you know how to do?"

Azura hesitated and wasn't sure what to say, her mind rapidly thought of everything she had learned to do growing up... Unfortunately rapid wasn't fast enough for the immekian, he fired a small ki blast that his her arm and burned the skin making her scream and cry even more.

"I will ask you one more time," He growled, "What. Do. You. Know. How. To. Do?"

"I- uh," she stopped and took a shaky breath, "My mom taught me how to cook and repair things..."

The immekian raised an eyebrow, "That's good for you, saves me the trouble of beating it into you,"

Azure looked down at the ground and wiped some of the tears from her eyes, her arm was burning badly but she had become somewhat used to the pain after being blasted already two days ago, but she knew more pain would come if she didn't do what they told her.

"It'll take us four days to reach Arcos, you get one meal a day and will spend the rest of the time in your crate or learning how to act around your new owners," The immekian explained with his hands behind his back, "Any questions."

Azura was afraid to ask what was on her mind, knowing that the question would only get her in more trouble, but something seemed to well up inside of her for a moment and she lost the fear.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked in a stern tone, "You've already capture me and I could never escape you so why do you keep doing stuff like this?" she pointed to the burn on her arm, but then the confidence faded and she was shaking again.

The other men in the room went silent and the immekian stared at her with a stoic look, showing no emotion and leaving nothing to read from facial expression.

"Why?" he repeated and lunged forward, grabbed her by the hair and forming a blade of energy in his hand, pressing it against her neck, "Why?" he said again with a growl, "I'll tell you why," he lifted her up by the hair making her squeal in pain, "To keep impudent slaves like you in line," he brought the energy blade up in front of her face, "The pain is to show you who's in charge, that's what this was for," he grabbed the burned arm and squeezed it tightly, making her writhe in pain and bringing a shower of new tears.

"P-p-please stop." Azura whimpered through sobs.

The immekian ignored her, "And this mark," he swiped the blade across the side of her face, burning the flesh and leaving a long scar from her hair-line to her chin, "Is so you remember it." he threw her on the ground hard, "Throw her back in the crate, no food until tomorrow for that question."

The men grabbed her and picked her up, "But sir she hasn't eaten since getting here, we can't risk her dying of starvation."

The immekian smirked, "Oh don't worry, she's a resilient one I can tell, she'll be fine for another day."

The men dragged Azura to her crate and threw her inside roughly, making her whimper in pain and shuffle to the back corner of the small box she was stuck in.

For the second time since being taken by these brutes, Azura was crying herself to sleep, curled in a ball in the corner of her cage, bleeding from the burning mark on her face and the wound on her arm, she weakly closed her eyes and drifted off, praying her dreams would bring her some salvation from this new painful and tormenting fate she was forced to endure.

_And this was only the first day..._ Was the last thing she thought before losing conscious once more.

* * *

_*Three Days Later*_

Cooler was sitting a large thrown-like chair overseeing some of his men work and carry out orders he gave, doing whatever he asked without question as per usual among the soldiers that served under him.

The adult arcosian had a lot of work to do preparing for Tundra's coming of age celebration, but his mind was more focused on Tundra himself and what had transpired three days prior.

_I might have been too rough with him,_ He thought for a moment but quickly dismissed it, _The boy must learn or he will never be fit for rule... _The tyrant reasoned with himself.

The thought of apologizing had puzzled him for some time now, Tundra had been locked in his room since the sparring match concluded and only left to get food before hiding away again from the outside world.

At first Cooler thought he was just planning for his usual political war games with Frieza, something that made Cooler immensely proud of his son and he found incredibly amusing though neither Tundra or Frieza were aware that he knew of their game.

But it wasn't normal for him to hide away for so long, maybe he really was down about something, maybe he was really mad about the treatment from his father.

_Well it's not like I know what to say I'm a galactic ruler now some parental councilor._ He scoffed in his mind, _... But maybe there is someone who could help me... Though it would involve actually inviting her to the celebration... Oh to hell with it I'll just talk to him myself._

Without a word Cooler stood up from his chair and left the command center, he made his way through the PTO command building until he was outside then flew to the royal palace.

He landed outside the main gate and entered without word from the guards, he kept going until he found the entrance to Tundra's room, it actually took him longer than he thought because he hadn't ever really gone and talked to Tundra before.

Cooler knocked on the door awkwardly and waited for permission to enter.

"It's locked." Was all he got in response.

Cooler scowled, "It's your father." he said out loud.

"That's why it's locked." Tundra replied from inside.

Cooler crossed his arms and fired eye beams that blew the door off it's hinges, he stepped inside and saw Tundra laying down on a couch in the middle of the large atrium that had doorways to various other sections of Tundra's massive room.

"I'm not fixing that." The boy said as he sat up.

"Good," Cooler smirked, "If you had said you would've, I'd have been disappointed."

"So did you come here for any particular reason?" Tundra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know why you've hidden in your room for days." Cooler said simply.

"Do you really care or is there some hidden meaning behind this?" Tundra asked with a smirk.

Cooler grinned and took a seat on the couch, "Good, you're starting to think like me."

Tundra grunted, "Not sure that's a good thing."

"Ouch," Cooler scoffed, "That hurts son."

"Well so did the that sparring match," Tundra replied and crossed his arms.

"Is that what this is about?" Cooler raised an eyebrow, "If it makes you feel any better I am sorry for doing more damage than I intended."

"No you're not," his son scoffed, "I've learned that much from our genocidal family."

Cooler sighed and stood back up, "Alright I tried the nice parent crap and it got me nowhere," he walked towards the door and glared back at his son, "If you do not leave this room in ten seconds I will blow the entire section of the palace up."

Tundra shrugged and got to his feet, making his way towards the door and passing his father with a cold glare, "Whatever you say _dad_," he said the word like a joke, then left down the hall to go be alone somewhere else.

Cooler shook his head and left the palace, _Damn kids, just trying to make my life harder..._

* * *

**So this was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. And before you say anything just know that Cooler will be very OC in this story but in the end will act as the same old tyrant from the movie but with a few curves on his personality for fun and emotional background for Tundra.**

**Also if you read Frozen Memories you might notice how Tundra has a different personality, or at least I think he does, I'm not sure lol and I will give a full description of Azura when she meets Tundra so don't worry, and just so you know brenchians are the same race as Salza, and zaltians are the race of Neiz, immekians are a race from dragon ball GT... I'm sorry I had to tell you that lol**

**Anyways please review and enjoy the chapter to come :D**


	2. Banquet Gone Awry

The party started, and as usual, was full of a bunch of stuck up, brown-nosing, arrogant fools...

_And I hate them all..._ Tundra thought as he sat in the smaller chair beside his father overlooking all the guests.

His uncle Frieza had been one of the last to arrive of course, just so people would always notice his entrance, he had his two faithful goons, Dodoria and Zarbon, by his side with the same arrogant, condescending looks that their master wore.

Cooler stood up in front of them all and decided it was time to address his guests. Tundra saw a familiar glint in his uncle's eyes that warranted a decent amount of suspicion.

_Whatever you're planning Frieza,_ Tundra thought sending his uncle a cold glare, _I will find out..._

Frieza saw Tundra's death stare and let out an amused chuckle, his lackies followed in the amused mocking of Tundra until Frieza held up a hand.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked in an icy tone.

Dodoria and Zarbon looked between one another quickly, unsure what to say.

"W-Well lord Frieza-"

"Shut up Dodoria."

Before the fat pink crab man could grovel for mercy, "Welcome my allies," Cooler began with a thunderous authoritative voice that drew all attention to him, "I am proud to welcome you all to my sons sixteenth birthday," he looked at Tundra and beckoned him to join his father, he rolled his eyes and did as was instructed, "As some of you may know," he continued, "That means it is his coming of age celebration, and time for him to start learning what it means to run the P.T.O as he will one day after my brother and I pass on, heaven forbid." he smirked as a series of chuckles ran through the crowd.

_Thanks dad,_ Tundra rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well my father I would surely hate to take your place before necessary," he said innocently, "However there is always uncle," he smirked deviously, "The way he rules I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Shouldn't we move on brother?" Frieza said standing and giving Tundra a deadly flare, "Before the guests get bored."

Cooler nodded and looked at his son, mouthing the words, _Nice shot._

Tundra smirked and nodded, his father placed a hand on his shoulder and signled his guests to step forward, "Now it is time to present your gifts to the newest member of the P.T.O." he said proudly, though that didn't really reflect how Tundra felt.

The guests came forth one by one, each bringing something new to the table. Some came with a strange item or relic they had scavenged while purging another world, a few with some unique fruits he had never seen or crustaceans that looked quite delicious in their water filled tanks.

The "allies", as his father called them, came and went presenting the gifts one after another with a bow and respectful nod before returning to their seats. It had grown so boring Tundra didn't even notice his grandfather approaching at the end of the line. Of course, there were people who gladly got out of his way but he decided he wanted to go last.

Tundra was bored watching out the window leaning on one arm as he saw a group of men bringing in a medium-sized crate. He wondered if it was a late gift and couldn't help notice his uncle Frieza was bearing a wicked grin at the moment.

_What's your play uncle..._

"Ehem," a deep authoritative voice said out of his peripheral vision.

"Yes yes just put your gift with the rest." Tundra said waving him off and still not looking.

"Hmmph, here I was thinking you'd be excited to see me." The voice replied smugly.

Tundra looked and went wide-eyed when he saw his massive Grandfather standing in front of him, he wore the same cape and armor as always with his long pointed horns glinting off the tips.

"Grandfather it's great to see you." Tundra said smiling, out of all his small family he had to say he liked his grandfather the most.

King Cold smiled, "Good to see the fame of your party hasn't gone to your head." he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that," He shrugged, "These people are so boring." he sighed.

"Yes well the groveling can get a bit boring." Cold sighed, "Now how about you try your new gift?"

Tundra nodded and walked up to the armor rack, he grabbed the undersuit and looked at it curiously, there was something about the design that didn't seem right, the shape looked big enough for someone his age but not the right size.

_Almost like it was made for a-_

His face turned beet red as he realized, "GRANDFATHER THIS WAS MADE FOR A GIRL!" he shouted in disbelief.

The room went silent as they awaited King Cold's response.

The massive tyrant looked at the armor set for a moment, "Oh, so it is... Oops."

"OOPS!?"

It started with Frieza, his condescending laugh filled the air, it made Tundra furious, it made him want to attack his uncle with unshackled ferocity. The worst part was a second later the entire room erupted to into a fit of laughter, even Cooler chuckled in amusement.

Tundra looked around at them all with a vicious glare but it did nothing to deter them from the merriment of his plight, they continued to laugh, they continued to enjoy the chance of making of a joke of the Cold family's heir.

A rare chance indeed...

"Stop it..." Tundra growled and clenched his fists so tight blood ran from his palms, his body emanated with his purple aura slightly, but still the people continued to laugh.

* * *

Outside the grand hall two guards wheeled the crate containing Azura, she was curled into a ball and had a fresh set of bruises from her daily beating whenever she disobeyed or did something wrong.

Though today it had been much less than usual, they even cleaned her up a bit afterwards and gave her a fresh set of clothes to wear that weren't covered in filth.

_So today must be the day,_ She thought sadly and nearly cried again but her eyes could produce no more tears, she spent every night crying... It seemed the ability to shed tears was lost with her freedom.

As the men approached the Grand Hall it was easy to hear the laughing that originated from within. She didn't quite understand where she was going other than it would be her new home under her new master...

_Maybe they're laughing at their newest slave..._

The crate was carried up the stairs and brought inside, the blaring sound of laughter filled Azura's ears and only made her feel even more frightened.

But they seemed to be laughing at someone else, she moved towards the wall of her crate and looked out a small hole.

At first all she saw was a room full of various other aliens, tables and food were laid out everywhere like it was some kind of banquet. Then she saw a large rack of armor in the center of the room and a young, arcosian boy standing next to it. He looked a lot like what she had seen of the tyrant Cooler but he was much younger and the biogem on his head was a sky blue instead of dark blue like Cooler's. He glared at the crowd with a look of sheer rage in his amber eyes that wasn't seeming to have any effect on the crowd.

_Are they laughing at him?_ She wondered.

The boy's body suddenly lit up with his aura and he bellowed, "STOP LAUGHING!" The room shook and the armor rack was blown all across the floor, even the massive arcosian standing near him took a step back as the room went silent.

The boy looked around at everyone for a second before turning and blasting a hole in the wall and flying off before anyone could stop him.

The silence continued for a moment before another shrill laughing filled the air, "Oh the poor boy, guess you'll have to apologize for that one father."

The massive arcosian raised an eyebrow, "Apologize for what? That was funny."

Another arcosian that was smaller than the tall one but Azura immediately recognized him as Cooler. Her heart sank as she realized she was most definitely on Arcos, the frigid air confirmed that, and the tall one with horns was King Cold, and that could only men the shrill, blood chilling laugh had come from Frieza.

"Uh, excuse me my Lord," One of the crate carriers said, "We have brought the girl you were looking for."

"Good good," came the voice of Frieza, "Take her to Tundra's room with a note that says, Happy Birthday to my dearest nephew," his voice was layered with sarcasm thick enough to crush someone, "And better luck next year." Frieza laughed again before leaving.

"Alright lets haul this girl out of here so we can leave," one man grunted before she felt the crate lift into the air making her stomach churn.

_I hate heights..._

* * *

Tundra flew back to his room and came very close to blowing the new door off it's hinges, he walked inside and slammed it hard before going into the inner room with his bed and closing it and slumping down against the door from his side.

_Guess Frieza wins this year,_ He thought with disgust and l put one hand up to his head before feeling something warm and wet in his palms.

He pulled his hand back and looked at it, seeing the purple blood that stained his palms from his self-induced cuts that were a result of his slightly too sharp nails.

Tundra cursed and got up to go wash his hands, he left his room and walked across to his large washroom that appeared to be entirely silver with gold designs on the walls.

_We waste a hell of a lot of money on the stupidest of things._ He noted as he ran water of his blood stained palms.

Tundra was finally starting to calm down when he heard a knock on his door, he growled and yelled from the washroom.

"What is it!?" his tone was sharp and held a warning not to try his patience. Tundra hoped it wasn't his father coming for another talk or he would blow out the damn wall and take off right now.

"Uh- We-," the man on the other side stammered, "We're here to deliver a gift from out Lord Frieza."

Tundra felt his temper flare again, "Fine whatever drop it off by the door and get the hell out of here!"

He could hear the door opened quickly and something was tossed inside without care, it must have been fragile because it sounded like it broke on impact.

_Morons couldn't even set it down right._ He thought to himself with a growl and walked out of the washroom, he saw a few pieces of shattered wood and raised an eyebrow.

"So they brought me nothing?" he asked himself and almost smirked despite his bad mood, "Well uncle I'd have to say this is the best gift yet."

He was about to turn and leave when he heard a slight whimper from under a table to his right, he walked over to it and knelt down only to jump back int surprise from seeing a young girl there, she had dark blue skin and moon silver hair along with a small yellow gem on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Tundra asked in a stern and confused tone.

She flinched at the sound of his voice and was obviously shaking, "I-I-I w-was s-sent here b-by F-Frieza..."

Tundra groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Great now he's sending me escorts." he shook his head, "Alright well get out of there, come on out." he ordered and the girl slowly came out from under the table, she kept her head down and refused to look at Tundra.

"D-Do you need me to d-d-o anything s-sir?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Tundra looked her up and down in shock, all the girl wore were clothes made out of rags along with wraps around her hands and feet. On top of that, she was covered with bruises and welts everywhere.

"What happened to you?" Tundra asked still shocked.

She shivered and replied, "I-I was t-t-trained..."

Tundra felt all his prior feelings of anger wash away and go straight to worry, even if this was just a stranger no one deserved to be treated like that. He had only heard of this kind of training from one place...

"You're a slave aren't you?" It really wasn't a question.

She didn't say anything but nodded quickly and continued staring at the ground. Tundra looked down and saw her feet were a darker shade of blue and she might very well be suffering from frost bite.

"Come one you need something on those feet or you'll freeze," he sighed and started walking towards a storage room.

The girls eyes shot up when he said that and followed cautiously. She looked around the room a seemed amazed by the detail and craftsmanship of the walls and pillars.

"Here," Tundra said handing her a pair of old furry boots that belonged to servants, he had kept them after his last servant died, he was an old zaltian man but very nice despite his situation.

"Y-You're giving me these?" she asked confused.

Tundra raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, you like being warm right?"

She nodded and slipped her feet into the old boots, they were a little big but she was happy to have something keeping her feet warm.

Tundra didn't say anything else just went and took a seat on his couch. Azura followed and stayed standing with her head down.

"You have a name?" He asked.

Azura was about to say her name but remembered what she was taught from day one, "I am slave number 419 and-"

"I asked for a name not a number." Tundra cut her off in a sharp tone.

"B-But they told me-"

"I do not care what they told you." He asserted, "Now what is your name."

She hesitated a little and replied, "A-Azura..."

Tundra seemed to be relieved he was making some progress, "Well Azura, have a seat," he said pointing to the chair across from him, "You look exhausted."

She quickly shook her head and appeared a little scared, "N-No I'm ok, I can still work don't need to rest!"

"Calm down you're not in trouble or anything geez," Tundra sighed, "Have a seat."

Azura nodded a little confused and sat down. The seat was soft and it felt nice, almost making her doze off on the spot.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you for now," Tundra said crossing his arms and leaning back, "Probably a good thing for you also, just don't do anything to annoy me."

"Y-Yes sir." she replied obediently but still confused if this was some kind of trick to see how loyal she was.

"My name is Tundra by the way," He replied, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I-I already ate this morning." Azura replied remembering the rules on food.

Tundra raised an eyebrow, "That was over twelve hours ago, are you telling me you're not hungry?"

"Y-Yes sir, I do not need more food." She said with a little bit of confidence only to be betrayed by a loud growl from her stomach.

Tundra smirked and aimed a hand at the table across the room. Using his telekinetic powers, he pulled over a large bowl of fruits from the table and set it in front of her. "There, go ahead and eat."

Azura looked at the food with hungry eyes and looked at Tundra a little confused, "W-Why are you giving me food?"

Tundra shrugged, "I've never owned a slave before but I'm sure they still need to eat to survive." He chuckled.

Something about his amusement sparked an anger inside of Azura, just like what happened with the slaver before.

"I'm glad you find my enslavement amusing because I DON'T!" She shouted at Tundra.

He scowled at her for a moment and got to his feet. She immediately shrank down and started trembling in her seat, preparing for whatever beating she was about to receive.

"You can sleep on the couch," Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see there was no anger in his calm amber eyes, "There's a blanket in the storage room," he added walking to his room, "If anyone knocks wake me up."

The door closed and Azura was stuck sitting there in shock, she didn't know what to expect when she was captured, all she knew was it would hurt...

But now?

Now she was being given food and warm clothes, even a soft place to sleep...

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, can you believe I hit writer's block like a brick wall after chapter one xP **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Eventful Morning

**YAY chapter 3! hope you enjoy and please ignore my terrible breakfast joke XD**

* * *

It was early when Azura woke up. She had slept much better than any other night since her capture. The couch was soft and the blankets were warm. And that was more than anything she had gotten from the slavers. She was of course still aware that things would be rough but she had a strange feeling that her master would be a lot less brutal than any of the others she could have been stuck with.

With a sigh she got off the couch and looked around the room. It appeared Tundra's room was still closed so she figured he was asleep. She decided to thank him for the nice treatment he had given so she folded up the blankets and fixed the couch so it didn't look like a filthy beggar had laid on it for eight hours.

Then she proceeded into the kitchen. The first thing Azura did was wash her hands for obvious reasons. Then she began getting out various ingredients and seasonings to make a meal for her master.

Azura wasn't really sure what type of food Tundra ate so she prepared a traditional meal of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

Because erybody loves bacon. XD

* * *

Cooler was pacing outside the door to his son's room. He knew that things got a little out of hand last night and after thinking about it some more he decided it might be best to offer some kind of apology to Tundra. But he still hated the idea of actually doing it.

What had he done wrong?

So there was a slight mistake in gift choice. Not that bad right? Besides it was funny so why would Tundra care if people laughed. If anything he should have been laughing more than anyone.

He suddenly stopped and shook his head, _Who am I kidding if that had been me I would have killed everyone at that party... Though that was kind of the point of having Father get him that gift anyways..._

Then he began to wonder why Tundra hadn't just taken out his anger on the servants of something. That would have been acceptable and most likely gotten the others to stop their jeers.

But Tundra had never been the same sadistic vengeful boy that Frieza or even Cooler were. He rarely even showed too much of an interest in learning to fight. He always won his battles through quick wits and a sharp tongue. It suddenly occurred to Cooler that Tundra had never been in an actual fight and his training less than substantial.

_So where did that power come from last night?..._ he wondered.

Maybe Tundra had been doing training in secret. But Cooler knew that if he had the scouters would have picked it up long before he became that strong. And he knew for a fact that Tundra had never gone off world so he couldn't have received training anywhere else...

It was a troubling concept. The amount of power displayed by his son with no former training meant there was the chance he was a natural-born fighter or that he was some kind of mutant like the Ginyu Force.

And to top it all off he wasn't the most obedient child. Sure he wasn't some petty crusader looking to deliver justice unto the PTO but he didn't really care much about what happened to the organization either. Tundra seemed to have his own agenda that involved detaching himself from any part of this organization. He was by far the most indifferent person in the Cold family when it came down too it.

And it made Cooler furious.

The tyrants pacing suddenly stopped when he smelled a strange pungent meat. It was coming from inside Tundra's room. Without a second thought he pulled the door open, shattering the lock.

* * *

Azura jumped in surprise as the door burst open and the horrible tyrant Cooler came in. She immediately bowed down to the ground on her hands and knees out of fear of what he might do.

The arcosian stormed up to her and grabbed her by the hair making her cry out in pain.

"What are you doing in here?!" He demanded looking her over.

"I-I was just-"

Cooler's eyes darted to the kitchen where the food was cooking, "Trying to poison my son?" he accused and threw her across the room where she hit the wall hard enough to make several glass objects fall from the shelf above her. When they crashed to the floor around her she curled up out of fear of the shards cutting her.

"N-No Lord Cooler I-" she stammered in fear.

"You're an assassin," He scoffed and aimed a finger at her that was glowing with the Cold Family's signature death beam, "And I'm going to kill you."

Azura froze up as she saw the light aimed at her. Undoubtably she was going to die ,that was obvious. She wasn't sure what to do other than sit there and wait for her freedom by death. Part of her wanted to try to fight or maybe even run but Azura knew she wouldn't get very far.

That and her legs were frozen in place.

"If you're going to kill my slave please take it outside so you don't leave a stain on the rug."

The eerie pink light faded and Cooler turned to see his son standing in the doorway that Cooler had come through himself.

"What do you mean, 'your slave'?" Cooler asked confused. He knew for a fact Tundra wanted nothing to do with the PTO and slavery was a large part of it.

Tundra casually shrugged, "I don't know some of Uncle's men came by and delivered her the other night as my gift."

Azura watched the exchange still frozen in place. She knew her only hope of survival at this point was Tundra. Though from what she was hearing he was entirely indifferent on whether or not she died.

"I see," Cooler said putting on hand to his chin and crossing his arms, "And why was she cooking?" he asked turning an icy glare on Azura.

Tundra crossed his arms as well and looked at her as if wondering the same thing. She froze up as she realized her attempt at a good deed was about to get her killed.

_So why were you cooking?_ Tundra asked telepathically.

Azura went wide-eyed and looked at Tundra who had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Why were you cooking!" Cooler demanded.

_I-I-I was just t-trying to thank you f-f-for being nice..._ She thought back wincing a little from Cooler's shout.

Tundra raised an eyebrow and looked at his father, "I told her to have something ready to eat when I got back." he said simply.

Azura looked at him in shock. Her eyes darted between the two of them waiting for how Cooler would respond.

"And why didn't you just have the chefs make you something?" he asked suspiciously.

Tundra scowled, "Because that would involve walking all the way to the kitchen," he shrugged, "And talking to people, ugh."

Cooler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are the most lazy, anti-social-" he stopped and shook his head, "Fine whatever see that this slave," he spat in her direction, "Doesn't cause any trouble."

Tundra rolled his eyes, "Who would be stupid enough to try to cause trouble here?" he looked at Azura as if asking her and she replied by quickly shaking her head.

"Anyways," Cooler sighed and turned his full attention to his son, "I understand that things got a little out of hand last night."

Tundra clenched his fists and glare at his father. "Yeah that's one word for it." he said calmly but his words dripped with venom.

Cooler sighed, "Look son that was just some of the usual party antics you really shouldn't-"

"Get out." Tundra growled.

"I came here to apologize there is no need to-"

"Get. Out." he said leaning close to his father's face.

The two stood there in dead silence. Neither moved a muscle but held that icy stare that made Azura cringe. She wasn't sure whether they were about to attack one another or start shouting.

Either of which she prayed wouldn't happen.

"You'll have to learn how things work around here fast son," Cooler spat and walked past Tundra, "If you wanted them to stop you should have just killed them."

Tundra went wide-eyed and turned at his father, "You planned that!" he accused.

Cooler looked back once and flashed a wicked smirk, "You're going to have to learn sooner or later how you must rule these people."

"So that was some kind of sick test!" Tundra shouted and his aura flared, "You made a fool out of me!"

Azura slowly moved along the wall until she was in cover behind the couch.

"I gave you a chance to make those vultures _fear_ you!" Cooler spat.

"You bastard," Tundra growled as his aura flared and his power rose, "Get. Out. Now."

This time it was no request. Tundra just gave Cooler, one of the most powerful tyrants in the universe... An order.

"And what if I don't?" He asked with an amused smirk.

Tundra clenched his fists tightly and took one step forward before stopping. He turned around and stormed into his room slamming the door hard enough to leave cracks on the wall.

Cooler shook his head and spat, "Spineless." before leaving without a word as if he had completely forgotten about Azura who was still cowering nearby.

She got up slowly and noticed her legs were shaking. She wasn't sure what to do now other than maybe try to apologize to Tundra. Azura knew that confrontation was her fault.

She slowly walked over to his bedroom door and knocked it cautiously.

It opened quickly revealing the very annoyed face of Tundra.

"What do you want Azura?" he asked.

"I-I just uh," She stammered looking down, "I'm sorry..."

"About what?" He asked confused.

"I-I am afraid that it may be my fault y-you and Lord Cooler were arguing." She said nervously.

Tundra sighed and shook his head, "Trust me that argument was long in waiting."

"B-But I-"

"You are a victim of circumstance," Tundra interrupted, "I knew that was going to happen for some time now, I knew he would eventually test me."

"W-Well master I-"

Tundra grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes, "Please stop with the master thing please, I hate it."

_Please?_ Azura thought confused, _You don't say please to a slave..._

"Umm... T-Tundra, sir," she added sir quickly just to be safe, "Have you ever had a slave before?"

Tundra raised an eyebrow, "Why would I need a slave?" he asked, "I hate talking to people I don't need to."

"O-Oh well... I-I don't talk much and would still be happy to help you sir if you would allow it." She suggested hoping that she could stay working for him. Knowing that under anyone else her treatment would be painful, to say the least.

Tundra raised an eyebrow, "You want to remain a slave?"

"W-Well no, I-I mean yes well," She stopped and took a deep breath, "I don't really have a choice in the matter so it doesn't matter what I want." she managed to get out without stammering.

Tundra smirked, "Indifference," he chuckled, "Good, you'll fit in nicely here."

Azura looked at him hopefully, "S-So I can stay here?"

"Yeah sure whatever," he shrugged, "I don't really care either way just don't touch my stuff or ever go into my bedroom."

Azura smiled and bowed quickly while still grinning, "Oh yes sir I promise I'll do whatever you ask."

Tundra rolled his eyes, "Please don't just turn into a yes man type slave because that would be even more annoying than a depressed slave."

Azura nodded, "Uh yes sir, I mean no sir- I mean, wait uh..." she stopped and scratched her head, "I'm confused."

"I can tell." Tundra said amused, "Now what is that alluring smell coming from the kitchen."

"Oh yeah," Azura began nervously, "Well like I told you already sir I uh... Made you breakfast."

"I know that," he scoffed, "I'm asking for specifics."

"Uh- w-well I just made some eggs, pancakes and bacon-"

"BACON!"

Azura cowered slightly at his shout, "Y-Yes sir... I-if you w-want me to get rid of it I can-"

Tundra smirked, "I love bacon!"

Azura's head snapped back up and she looked at him with wide eyed. And for the first time in so long, she laughed.

"Of course," she said giggling, "Everybody loves bacon."

* * *

Frieza sat in his hovering chair going over the nights events in his head while holding a glass of red wine. It was clear that he had won the game this year. And it was fun to watch Tundra squirm. He had to remember to thank his father for that amazing little mistake.

And now it was on to business.

"We have the guards keeping an eye on the perimeter yes?" He said to Zarbon who was, as usual, standing right next to him like a good little lackie.

"Yes Lord Frieza we have made sure she can't go anywhere." The green haired alien replied.

"Good," He nodded and took a sip from his wine glass.

"But sir uh- what if Tundra kills her?" Dodoria asked.

Frieza laughed, "Oh please that spineless boy doesn't have it in him."

Dodoria chuckled, "Yea he is sort of spineless."

Frieza stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, "Are you mocking a member of the Cold Family?"

"W-What n-n-no Lord Frieza I didn't mean- I just-"

"Shut up Dodoria."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and once again sorry for my terrible bacon jokes XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
